


My Favorite Month of the Year

by GordandV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: “Yuuri,” Viktor begins as he points at himself in the calendar, soaking wet under a sprinkler and covered in nothing but pug puppies. “This is me. I’ve been Mr. July for six years in a row.”July 2014 of Studs and Pugs is one of Yuuri’s favorite calendars with Viktor, and Yuuri has every single calendar Viktor has ever appeared in.He can't say no when Viktor wants to become Mr. July for the seventh year, not when proceeds for the calendars are donated to animal shelters or animal-related charities.





	My Favorite Month of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> My last story of the year, a goodbye for 2017 and hello to 2018.

“Yuuri, what do you think about taking off your clothes if it’s for a good cause?”

Yuuri snorts his sports drink out his nose and looks up at Viktor as snot and orange liquid drip from his nostrils and over his mouth and chin. “Excuse me?!”

“Not all your clothes, just most of them!” Viktor adds, fingers laced together and set under his chin as if pleading for Yuuri to understand. He blinks, seemingly unconcerned as Yuuri wipes across his face and chokes a bit on the drink that has halfway escaped down his throat. “Well, maybe most of them, but not pornography! Classy, tasteful.”

Yuuri takes a swig from his drink, mind whirling like the excellent set of quad-toe, double-toe combinations he’s been landing all morning. He coughs a bit and pats the end of his nose again to get rid of whatever might still be trying to drip out. “Stripping?”

Viktor shakes his head no. “Calendars.”

Although already running warm from the hours on the ice, Yuuri goes hot. He immediately decides it’s time to play dumb: he has a sinking feeling he knows exactly what Viktor is talking about.

“Calendars?” he asks innocently, hastily jamming his bottle into his mouth to keep from saying anything else, and maybe to hide his blush. Yuuri almost clears his nasal passages once again when Viktor abruptly drops down to where his gym bag rests and pulls out a shiny calendar. Yuuri immediately recognizes the cover of _Studs and Pugs 2014_ , and he’s very familiar with Mr. July as Viktor opens up the calendar to that month right away.

“Yuuri,” Viktor begins as he points at himself in the calendar, soaking wet under a sprinkler and covered in nothing but pug puppies. “This is me.”

It takes all of Yuuri’s willpower to not shout out a grand old equivalent of “no shit.” July 2014 of _Studs and Pugs_ is one of Yuuri’s favorite calendars with Viktor, and Yuuri has every single calendar Viktor has ever appeared in, which, to his embarrassment, are only sexy calendars. July 2014 features Viktor who is shining wet, highlighting every muscular curve, including the deep set of his hipbones that was just visible between the bodies of the puppies that were the only reason Yuuri could consider the calendar risqué art instead of outright porn. His entire stack of calendars is much the same, essentially Viktor being naked but covered in dogs, most often puppies. In fact, the calendars in general were gorgeous males, naked, covered in dogs. All were bought with the best intentions: proceeds were donated to animal shelters or animal-related charities. If Yuuri never actually used the calendars and permanently left them open to Viktor’s month, well no one had actually called him out on that.

“I’ve been Mr. July for six years in a row,” Viktor says, sounding distressed as he jabs at himself. “And I’ve been in at least one calendar to benefit animal charities for 10 years. I just got the e-mail for next year, and I had to ask you if I could again.”

Yuuri frowns as he does a little math and recalls his calendar collection. He doesn’t have a decade’s worth of sexy calendar Viktors in his possession. He has 7, starting when Viktor was 20.

“You’ve been doing this for 10 years?” he asks skeptically.

“Before you say I was underage, I wasn’t actually naked, and you can’t prove it was me,” Viktor says fiercely. “They were very careful to remove any identifying markers.”

Yuuri’s eyes brows arch high as they can go as he immediately thinks of July 2012 _Boys and Chew Toys_ which involved a cattle dog, cowboy boots, and not much else. He feels like a dirty old man when he swaps in 17-year old Viktor to that year.

“Viktor, why are you showing me uh…calendars?” Yuuri asks after a moment, narrowly avoiding the word “sexy.”

“The company for next year’s calendar wants to schedule my shoot, but, well, it’s my first time that they’re asking and I’m with someone I love.” Viktor’s voice is soft, hesitant. It’s a tone that Yuuri isn’t very familiar with. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable to have your fiancé posing like this.” Viktor jiggles the calendar a bit, gloss shining. “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to; I completely understand why.”

It takes a few moments for Yuuri to process then understand what exactly Viktor is saying. Yuuri, normally one to refrain from getting too handsy in public, wraps his arms around Viktor tightly. His heart flutters, and he almost feels like crying at how considerate and thoughtful his future husband is.

“Viktor, have I told you I loved you today?” Yuuri murmurs into Viktor’s throat as Viktor hugs Yuuri back with a kiss to his head.

“No, but I know you do,” Viktor replies softly.

“I love you,” Yuuri says firmly, “You didn’t have to ask me this, but you did anyways.”

“Of course I had to ask you,” Viktor says, sounding a bit surprised. “I’m going to be a married man! I would never do something like this without your permission first.”

Yuuri squeezes Viktor tighter then releases. He already knows his answer, to everything, and he sucks in a breath. “I’m very honored you would ask me, but even as your fiancé, I don’t have any right to tell you what to do. If you want to be Mr. July for a seventh year, I can’t stop you.”

“But it’s nude modelling,” Viktor says, as if Yuuri has missed that point. “I’d be naked. In front of other people.”

Yuuri has never deluded himself about Viktor’s modesty, or rather lack thereof.

“Yes, you would,” Yuuri replies, and he reins in the jolt of jealousy. “But it’s artistic, and for a good cause, right?”

“Of course, Yuuri, of course!”

Yuuri smiles. “I like the idea of marrying 7-time Mr. July anyways.”

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri holds onto Viktor as he’s grabbed as spun around with joy as Viktor babbles away. That night one of Yuuri’s fantasies come true when he and Viktor sit on their bed and Viktor goes through his own collection of calendars, partially reliving his young years, partially admiring himself, and partially to reassure Yuuri that there’s to be no funny business, all as if Yuuri isn’t already terribly familiar with the calendars.

“Chris has been Mr. February forever,” Viktor says as Yuuri tries not to stare too hard at Chris’s 2013 feature in _Pecs and Poodles_ which has two black poodle puppies and a lot of red lingerie. “He used to get his shoot booked with me, but we would always get in trouble so I haven’t worked with him in a while.”

“You two would get into trouble?”

“Well, sort of,” Viktor says as he flips the page, March featuring some type of weight lighter in a garden with poodles in flower crowns. “We’d play with the dogs too much and try to steal them.”

Yuuri is glad that he isn’t drinking anything when he laughs, perfectly able to imagine the situation. “I’m not surprised.”

He and Viktor comb through the calendars, Viktor offering stories that no one would ever know about unless they had been a part of the production. Yuuri, even with a ring on his finger and fiancé at his side, is still a young man with a healthy sex drive; staring at dozens upon dozens of photographs specially crafted to arouse and tease has Yuuri squirming uncomfortably before they can get to Viktor’s early years. Viktor luckily has the same problem, and moves his calendars to safety before tumbling Yuuri to the foot of the bed to ease some of the tension.

When they’re both relieved and cuddling, with Yuuri enjoying Viktor’s fingers tracing his face, Viktor speaks up. “If you were comfortable, I’m sure the calendar would love to have another celebrity grace their pages.”

Yuuri blinks and ponders briefly; his face must give away his decision when Viktor chuckles and pecks his pouting lips lovingly. “You could still come with me and play with the puppies.”

Yuuri hums his agreement then shuts his eyes as Viktor’s fingertips begin anew.

“I’ll e-mail them tomorrow, alright?”

“Alright.”

 

 

Yuuri has cautiously dipped into the world of modeling for the brands that sponsor him over the years, but he feels as though he’s been babied or at least coddled when he arrives with Viktor to the set of _Butts and Mutt 2018_. He’s expected more chaos and activity because of the animals, but what he sees is still quite intimidating. Already hanging onto Viktor’s arm, he clings even tighter as two people with armfuls of what look like lab puppies hurry by. Viktor coos and makes a move to follow them, but Yuuri stays rooted to the spot as fear swallows him.

“Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki, I’m surprised I found you like this,” calls a voice, and Yuuri turns along with Viktor. An older woman with greying hair and a bright smile waves, and Viktor gasps.

“Agnes! They didn’t tell me you were the photographer!” Viktor replies excitedly as he rushes over. Yuuri hastily trails after Viktor who greets the woman fondly.

“You must be Katsuki Yuuri,” says Agnes sweetly, offering out her hand to Yuuri who feels very out of place. “Or is it Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki too?”

“We’re not married yet,” Viktor corrects, “And I was just going to take Yuuri’s name. Viktor Katsuki sounds so lovely, doesn’t it?”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Yuuri croaks out, shaking Agnes’ hand before going to Viktor’s side and curling his arms around one of Viktor’s.

“Not yet married?” Agnes fake-gasps, hefting the camera hanging from around her neck upwards. “Then tell me I have a shot of being your wedding photography.”

Viktor beams and gently pats Yuuri’s hands. “Agnes has been my photographer for the calendars for, oh, four years, five?”

“I think five,” Agnes replies, winking. “I’m serious about the wedding thing though, but I’ll hassle you later after the work is done. Right now, Viktor, you have a date with some furry wrinkles.”

Agnes personally sees them off to the side of the large warehouse that is hosting the shoot, and Yuuri never releases his hold as people begin to twitter not only Viktor’s name but his own. There are flashes and shouting and barking and movement everywhere, though the anxiety from the collective situation eases a bit when Agnes motions to a little pen.

“There’s are going to be yours, Viktor,” she says. Yuuri lets Viktor go when Viktor practically melts in front of the pen holding two grey Shar Pei puppies who nap in the lap of a young man. The young man smiles and even goes a little red as Viktor peers through the pen bars.

“Wow, Viktor Nikiforov,” he breathes, and his eyes go wider. “And Yuuri Katsuki!”

“John, Viktor, Viktor, John,” Agnes introduces. “John’s handling your puppies, Viktor.”

Viktor is already reaching over the top of the pen when Agnes whacks his hands. “Make-up, then I’ll let you hold one.”

“But, Agnes,” Viktor begins, sounding mournful as his lifts his arm back up. “I have to get to know my co-stars.”

“You can meet them later, as soon as you’re done with make-up.”

Agnes prods at Viktor’s side with a foot, and Yuuri instantly likes the woman who clearly knows how to handle Viktor. Viktor sighs but grudgingly heads towards the mirrors and chairs. Yuuri likes Agnes even more when she asks John to give Yuuri a puppy, and John doesn’t hesitate a second before he’s holding one up. It blinks tiredly and yawns, and Yuuri hastily reaches out to take it. He settles the sleep-warm body against his chest and shifts his hold to more of a cradle.

“Yuuri’s not gracing us in front of the camera this year, but I’m pretty sure I can convince him,” Agnes teases as Yuuri looks down at the wrinkly puppy that squirms in his arms before huffing and settling. His chest, once tight from nerves, grows tight from something else. Makkachin may be his dog now, but there is nothing quite like holding a puppy that fits so easily in his hold that makes him feel like he can forget all his problems, if only for a while.

“Maybe next time,” John chimes, picking up his puppy and getting up. He steps out of the pen as Agnes suggests they stay close to Viktor.

“We can bait him,” she says, “Keep the puppies close but not close enough to touch; he’ll be ready in no time.”

Yuuri follows them, Shar Pei held right by his heart, and frowns a bit when he doesn’t see Viktor. He quickly realizes that Viktor is dressing down within some type of make-shift changing room; Viktor pops out in a dark green robe and practically flies to an awaiting chair. As soon he catches sight of Yuuri his forehead wrinkles.

“Agnes, why does Yuuri get a puppy and I don’t?” It’s almost ridiculous to hear a nearing 30-year-old man whine, but Yuuri can’t help but find it adorable.

“Because you try to steal anything we give you, and you work faster when you want something,” Agnes replies with a wag of her finger. “Don’t think I forget two years ago.”

“Two years ago?” Yuuri asks quietly, just able to be heard over the rest of the warehouse.

“Viktor somehow made it out of the warehouse and about a half mile away with one of the puppies before we found him,” Agnes explains coolly as she eyes Viktor suspiciously.

Viktor lifts his hands as people begin to fuss over him. “I forgot I had her with me.”

“She was in your coat.”

“It was cold.”

Yuuri feels himself relax as Viktor and Agnes banter back and forth, and never realizes the gentle rocking he’s taken up. He looks around, numerous shoots going on, though some look like they’re for fashion, actual fashion without a single dog in frame. He supposes the warehouse might not be totally rented out for _Butts and Mutts_ , but the fancy clothes look very boring to him as the puppy in his arms whimpers and kicks in its sleep. As soon as Viktor is done with make-up he demands a puppy, and John offers his as one of the make-up artists reminds Viktor to keep his face clean and neat. Viktor huffs and carefully kisses the puppy’s nose before putting it over his shoulder. Agnes leads them over to a section that is obscured from the rest of the warehouse. Viktor goes in front of the screen and looks around, appearing contemplative as Agnes hooks her camera into some type of cord then goes for a walkie talkie clipped on her pants.

“Viktor Nikiforov on set,” she says into it, “Prep the scene, shooting in 10.”

Yuuri adjusts his puppy and watches, fascinated, as a few other people enter and go about, adjusting lights, equipment, and doing Yuuri doesn’t even know what. Viktor all the while coddles his puppy, and at one point gets down on the floor on his belly with the puppy in front of him. It squeaks and blinks, groggy from it’s nap, and Agnes freezes when Viktor lifts one hand to play with it. The puppy nips at his fingers with it’s gums, beginning to yip. Yuuri’s puppy awakens, then begins to fuss.

“Um,” Yuuri starts as the puppy’s cries grow louder.

“She wants to play, I bet,” John laughs, taking the puppy and putting it down beside the sibling. Viktor croons as he gets double the attention, and the flash doesn’t startle any of them.

“Viktor, can you keep doing that?” Agnes asks, sounding serious from behind her camera on her knees.

“Of course,” Viktor replies, though he shifts onto his side. Yuuri swallows and tells himself it’s just modelling when Viktor discards his robe, leaving him completely nude. He lays back down and goes back to bopping noses and tickling ears as Agnes begins to photograph. She moves around, and despite the din in the warehouse, the set is quiet.

“Viktor, let’s get you up,” she instructs after a bit. “Sideways, puppy in front to make sure we aren’t making a porno.”

There is gentle laughter as Viktor shifts to crouch, completely unconcerned with his state of undress as he scoops up a puppy on each arm. He gets up, and Yuuri nearly bolts out to become a human screen when Viktor straightens. Viktor juggles one puppy to his chest, and John approaches to take the other.

“Want to hold him?” John asks quietly to Yuuri as Viktor shifts his singlepuppy lower at his front.

Yuuri nods, but his eyes stay locked on Viktor who gets calls from Agnes as he carefully shifts more until she tells him to stop. Yuuri makes himself look away when Viktor looks at the camera, smiles, and flexes all at once. He’s gorgeous, in every sense of the word, and Yuuri can practically feel a few other people swoon at the sight; it’s not everyday you get to see living legend Viktor Nikiforov, naked, and with a dog.

_Well, maybe I do_ , Yuuri thinks, eyes narrowing a bit as Viktor does has a bit of a habit of somehow forgetting his towel in the bedroom, though why he brings it out of there in the first place and not leaving it in the bathroom is beyond Yuuri.

“Yuuri, you’re sure you don’t want to join me?” Viktor asks without warning as he turns his back to the camera, shifts the puppy back over his shoulder, and turns his head.

Yuuri does not let his eyes wander below Viktor’s chin as he shakes his head and goes hot. “No.”

Viktor frowns, but doesn’t say anything more as the puppy wriggles and tries to lick Viktor’s face. Viktor immediately laughs and adjusts his hold.

The rest of the shoot goes, Yuuri thinks, very well. It’s obvious the camera loves Viktor, and Viktor loves it right back. The puppies get added and swapped, and even get changed out completely for a five-litter bundle of what appear to be mutts. Viktor nearly weeps as he accepts them to the cradle of his legs, though he saves the last one to cuddle under his chin.

“Yuuri,” he starts slowly, and Yuuri, somehow, knows exactly what his question is.

“No, Viktor,” Yuuri sighs. “Makkachin is too old for any puppies; we talked about this already.”

“But, Yuuri…”

Yuuri understands, and desperately wants to bring home any of the puppies too, but even before the shoot they had talked about it months ago. Makkachin is aged and enjoying doggie retirement; to get a baby and uproot her quieter, slower lifestyle would be unfair to her.

Viktor huffs and ducks his face down, nuzzling the puppy’s velvet soft head as four other bodies squirm and clamber around his legs. Agnes hasn’t made a single noise, generally a good sign as the flash goes off steadily. When the puppies spill over and onto the floor their two handlers help corral them and bring them to Viktor who manages to get them all lined up his arms.

“Agnes, personal souvenir photo please,” he coos, though Agnes lowers her camera then grabs the discarded green robe. She tosses it at Viktor who stares at the fabric questioningly.

“Cover up first,” she says, and Yuuri bolts from his little area before one of the actual photography assistants can move. He kneels down, arms puppy-free, and hastily drapes the robe across Viktor’s front and tries to tuck it backwards.

“Yuuri, aren’t they adorable?” Viktor asks and Yuuri becomes the center of focus for five curious eyes.

“Very,” Yuuri confirms, hastily moving out of the way and feeling a little bad for even interrupting in the first place.

“Yuuri, you can stay,” says Agnes, camera already up. “We’re pretty much done with anything official, but we always like to have a little fun. Go sit with Viktor, maybe we can use something for a promotion.”

It becomes the starting point of how Yuuri ends up next to his fiancé on the floor, getting his own litter of what he is told are Puggles. Between the two are them there are nine puppies, and Yuuri briefly registers that a few more faces are peering in from the closed set.

“Yuuri relax your smile, this isn’t life or death,” Agnes calls. “This is for fun, maybe your Instagram.”

Yuuri gets his jaw and face to relax as Viktor leans in closer and continues to beam at the camera. “Isn’t this fun?”

There’s no way Yuuri can deny it, so he says nothing as Agnes begins to move around. She asks them to shift positions, albeit with care when Viktor says he’s fine not putting his clothes back on. Puppies get subtracted, until Yuuri and Viktor jointly hold just one between them with almost two dozen extra workers squeezed onto the set. Phones are out taking pictures and no doubt videos as well, with Yuuri’s somewhat grudgingly given permission. He does offer his phone over to John so Yuuri can have at least one picture to call his own. The hand not cradling the puppy swats at Viktor’s free one which creeps very low by his hip.

“Smile,” John says, just as Viktor’s hand clamps to Yuuri’s left cheek. Yuuri yelps, which sets the puppy off to do the same. People begin to laugh as Yuuri glares at Viktor and carefully pulls the puppy to himself.

“Yuuri, no, I’m sorry,” Viktor begs as Yuuri turns his back to Viktor and tries to comfort the tiny beast.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispers, petting the puppy’s head as the creature forgets it surprise. “I got scared.”

“Yuuri please, share?” Viktor asks, Yuuri hunching over the only puppy in sight protectively.

“No.”

It’s fairly easy to clear the shoot of people after that, and Yuuri is grateful he won’t have to message their PR manager about a possible inappropriate picture of Viktor when only the original team is left as Viktor gets up and slips his robe on properly. He folds the front shut then goes to tie it in place.

“Yuuri, you’re sure we can’t convince to dress down?” Agnes asks quietly as Yuuri brushes himself off. “I could be the only one here, if that helped, or there’s another male photographer friend who’s here that I trust with my life.”

“Who?” Viktor chirps.

“Daniel.”

Yuuri bits his lip and looks around with a critical eye. He had been adamant before about never experiencing nude modelling, but now that he’s experienced it first-hand as a bystander, he doesn’t have the same reservations as before.

“Um…”

Agnes brightens and Yuuri sees her hold her breath.

“I mean, if there’s time I guess I could try…but only with you. No one else.”

Yuuri winces as Agnes and Viktor immediately work together to get everyone else away, and Yuuri feels some tension release when the set is physically closed out by what appears to be some backdrop that blocks that only entrance.

Yuuri wrings his hands. “Um, can I get a puppy still?”

Viktor struggles to leave the set without a word as Agnes approaches with a wrinkled forehead. “Yuuri, you’re alright with this? Being naked in front of a camera isn’t for everyone, even if it is for a good cause.”

“I should try, right?” he half-laughs, half-croaks. His nerves are back, and to keep himself busy he pulls off his jacket and begins to unbutton his shirt. He gets it off just in time for Viktor to squeeze back onto the set with two grey puppies, breed unknown. Agnes holds the two, back to the pair, and coos at the puppies as Viktor puts himself between her and Yuuri and takes off his own robe. He holds it out like a further shield.

“You’re alright,” Viktor murmurs as Yuuri’s hands go to his pants. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know,” Yuuri whispers as he gets the button undone, pulls the zipper down, then stops as he hooks his thumbs into the material at his waist. He takes a steadying breath, then shoves everything to his ankles. The air a bit cool, but Viktor has the robe already going around him. It’s still warm from where it’s sat against Viktor’s skin, and Yuuri holds the front closed as he turns to Agnes.

“Ready,” he says, though it doesn’t sound very confident at all.

“Viktor, front to front,” Agnes suggests without missing a beat. “Get him positioned, make sure we aren’t making a porno, then I’ll add in some pups.”

Viktor smiles and steers Yuuri into the middle of the set. He stands close. “Yuuri, are you alright with that?”

“Ah, yes?”

There’s nothing remotely intimate when Viktor parts the robe and pushes them together, a context that normal leads to making out and tumbling into bed. There’s some fiddling and Viktor craning over sideways before he decides that they’re well enough protecting each other’s modesty. Yuuri knows his blush has extended down his chest, and wonders if it’ll reach full-body status when Agnes asks if he’ll be alright trading the robe for some puppies. Yuuri tells himself he is an adult, that he isn’t doing anything wrong, and that he’s doing this to help animals as he lets the robe slip off from his arms. Agnes lets it drop, and offers the puppies.

“Hips together, puppies by your hearts,” she instructs, picking up the robe and moving back some feet, Yuuri shivering a bit as the puppies yip and squeal.

“Alright?” Viktor asks as he changes his stance just a bit, letting their hips fall farther away and hidden from the camera part.

“So far?” Yuuri says, though it comes out as a question.

“Want to stop?”

“No?”

“Yuuri…”

Yuuri shakes his head and clutches the puppy a little tighter. He looks at Viktor determinedly. “No, I’m alright.”

Despite Yuuri’s determination, he only lasts about twenty minutes before he’s scrambling for his clothes and redressing, mortified at himself and what he’s just done. However, when Agnes shows him some shots, he feels a bit better, and also worse. He’s confronted with a preview of himself and Viktor, completely naked and completely turned backwards to the camera. They’re upright, inside shoulders touching and each baring a puppy that hangs over like a ragdoll sent from above. Their heads are turned to smile at each other, and Yuuri is torn between how cute a picture it is, and horrified that he and Viktor are butt-naked. He can’t help but stare at Viktor’s rear and think there isn’t a single flaw.

Weeks later, after additional releases and other such paperwork are completed, he and Viktor receive complimentary copies of the finalized _Butts and Mutt 2018_ , which feature the exact some shot for the month of July, albeit with them standing on a shoreline instead of blank set. Yuuri can’t stand to look at it, though Viktor insists it has to go on their fridge. When the calendar goes on sale to the public, Yuuri temporarily abandons all social media when the photograph becomes the only thing people can talk about. He’s only a little flattered when Viktor announces there’s a poll going around to rank The Best Butt from the calendar, and that he and Viktor are tied for the number 1 slot.

Christophe makes his frustrations well known that he thinks he should have won, and that second place is completely unacceptable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I had any of these calendars, but featuring the cast from Yuri!! on Ice instead of various athletes.


End file.
